


Born To Die

by shadowoah



Category: Gay baby gang, The Misfits - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 19:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16024748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowoah/pseuds/shadowoah
Summary: My first actual attempt at writing for one of my favorite fandoms, and for ship that I love to death but haven't seen a lot of posts about. If no one else is gonna write about them, then I am the captain now. This is my ship. For now, it's just going to be angsty feels and cute moments, some inspired by the wonderful Misfits podcast. Enjoy!





	Born To Die

Mason’s head was spinning, he couldn’t focus at all on anything or anyone in the dark club with brick walls and flashing neon lights. He stumbled in a circle, splashing his drink over his oversized sweatshirt. Cursing himself, he knew that he’d was even more fucked than he usually was. 

With no idea if his friends were still at the club, or had left in their own drunk stupors, he decided to make a break for if while he could still move. He bumped into people as he fought through the thick crowd, abandoning his glass by simply dropping it on the ground, and being shoved out of the door by a knowing employee.

On the sidewalk, he thought to call for a ride back to the house where his group was staying. Mason reached into his jean pocket to find nothing except a half-squashed mint which he tossed in his mouth with the wrapper still on. The soothing taste still seeped through the plastic wrapping and he could feel his toxic breath freshen just a little.

Since he had no way of contacting anyone, he woozily started to stumble down the street. There wasn’t a busy A car honked at him and screeched around him. “Cunts,” he grumbled to himself, then had a moment of clarity for his current situation. “I’m so fucked…” Now he was on a roll. “I think I’m going to puke. Naw, I’m dying. Fuck…”

He continued his drunken path, swaying from the sidewalk to the asphalt. People passed him in wide berths and with looks of pure disgust painted on their faces. Luckily, he was too out of it to notice, and kept walking around under the bright streetlamps, trying not to give in to his ungodly desire to fall on his face. 

Then out of nowhere, a small muscle car that was slowly cruising in the opposite direction of him stopped and reversed so it was parked with the shotgun door right in front of him. The driver angrily honked twice, snapping Mason out of his zombielike trance. A lanky figure stepped out and grabbed Mason’s arm. 

“Where the hell have you been, Mace? I can’t find anyone else…” it barked with a mixture of worry and fury and Mason blinked in confusion. “Wha?”

“Yes, you bloody idiot,” the person said, with irritation lacing their familiar New Zealand accent “I’ve been looking for you cunts for hours. The others are probably dead in a ditch right now. At least I can say I saved one.” 

“Jay?” Mason asked, his Australian accent drawing out his friend’s name hopefully, while squinting to make out the figure’s face in the dark. 

“Yes, Mason, you fucking dumbass,” Jay shook his head and pushed his dark hair from his face. “Who else do you think would be driving around at three in the morning trying to find a whole entire group of retards I call friends?” 

“Oh,” Mason said. “Probably Jay.” Jay opened his mouth to say something back, but chose to just pinch the bridge of his nose, mumble something under his breath. He leaned over to open the car door, grabbed Mason’s hoodie, shoved Mason in. “You’d all accidentally kill yourselves if I wasn’t here.”

Mason laughed. “Yeah, mate, I’d definitely die without you.” But Jay didn’t hear what Mason said, he was walking around the car to the driver’s side. He threw the car into drive, looked over at Mason, and patted his shoulder lightly. “We’ll be at the house in twenty minutes, Mace. Just take it easy.”

“Uh huh,” Mason drawled, his body finally starting to shut down, calmed by the soothing motion of the car, the sound of the old engine, and the presence of his best friend right next to him. He rode the whole way in and out of consciousness. Whenever they stopped, Mason would feel Jay’s face lean towards him and watch for something, probably his breathing. Nonetheless, it was immensely calming to his frazzled mind. 

Time passed in a different way as Mason was slumped in the shotgun seat of Jay’s car but something in it gave him a more definite sense of reality. He could only imagine what could have happened if he was out all night, wandering around drunk and high out of his mind. 

He leaned heavily on Jay as the latter pulled him gently out of the low riding vehicle and half dragged, half carried him up the steps to the house in which their friend group was staying. Jay unlocked the door while awkwardly trying to keep Mason from falling over.

Once inside, Mason realized that the huge house was empty and dead quiet. Jay was right, none of his friends were back yet. It was pitch black inside too so, Jay couldn’t get to the light switches without letting go of Mason, who was preoccupied by mumbling to himself “I’m fucked. I fucked up,” over and over.

Jay gave up trying to figure out the lighting situation while holding on to Mason, so he eased him onto the floor. “I’ll be right back, Mace,” he said softly. “Don’t go anywhere.” Sure enough, Jay was able to flip on the hall lights, and saw Mason clearly for the first time that night.

“Damn, dude, you look…”

“Fucked,” Mason sighed, looking at Jay, who couldn’t think of a better word to describe it. Mason’s hoodie had all sorts of mysterious stains on it, his hair was clumped together in random intervals, but the worst part was his face, which was grey with exhaustion. His eyes were unfocused and dull, so unlike how he was on good days, when they were bright with excitement and happy about life.

There was only so much that could be done, but Jay knew from past instances that when Mason was like this, he really just needed to sleep it off. “Okay Mason, we gotta go upstairs,” Jay decided, pulling Mason back to his feet and looping an arm around his shoulder. “Alrighty,” Mason grumbled in response to being moved. 

Jay moved slowly up the stairs, pausing after each one to check on Mason, who tripped multiple times, and would have fallen backwards if Jay had not been hanging on to him with a grip of iron. They finally made it all the way, and stumbled together towards Mason’s room. 

Mason made a lunging motion towards the messy bed, but Jay held him back, yanking his body around so that he was looking him straight in the eye. “Listen, Masie, you gotta take off those nasty ass clothes before you go to sleep.” 

“Naw mate,” Mason drawled back. “Naw…”

“Yes, mate,” Jay shot back. “And if you won’t do it, I will.” He started to pull the dirty sweatshirt over Mason’s ruffled head but without Jay keeping him upright, Mason wobbled and fell over backwards. At any other time Jay would’ve laughed at him but now his concern was heightened. 

With little thought of anything except taking care of Mason, Jay finished pulling off the hoodie and tossed it in the corner. Mason’s shoes were easier to pull off. Then Jay stared at Mason’s jeans, also covered in splotches of stuff that smelled like weed and beer. There was no more hesitation as Mason moaned and tried to cover his eyes. “Fucked…”

“I hear ya,” Jay said as he slid the jeans down and chucked them next to the rest of Mason’s clothes. He then slung Mason’s arm over his shoulder and tossed him on the bed. Mason immediately relaxed and stuffed his head into the pillow. Jay had turned off the lights and was just about to leave when he heard something weird. Almost like crying. 

“Mase?” Jay whispered, reaching over to tap him on the back. “What’s wrong? And don’t you dare say fucked.”

“Fucked,” Mason huffed. “Just fucked. I can’t keep doing shit like this. I’m going to lose my goddamned mind. I feel like I’m going to die. I’m just so-“

“Stop,” Jay said quickly, not able to hear his best friend talk like that. “Mason, I’m always here for you. There’s no need to freak out. You really just need to sleep.”

“I’m scared.” Mason breathed, barely audible through the pillow. “I don’t want to be alone. I’m so fucking terrified that I’m going to die while I’m fucking asleep.”

Jay was stunned, expecting anything except what his best friend just admitted. He knew Mason had problems but this was bad. There was nothing else he could offer except to take Mason’s sweaty hand. “I’ll stay with you.”

A silence engulfed the room. Mason was quiet for a moment before he rolled over. “I think that’d be nice.” 

“Okay,” Jay replied, kicking off his shoes. “Now move over you cunt, you’re hogging all of the bed.” Mason barely moved but Jay still turned off the light and climbed into the bed, still wearing his sweatpants and hoodie. Mason felt his breathing slow and his muscles relax, enjoying the comfortable feeling of Jay sprawled right next to him. 

“Thanks, Jay.” Mason mumbled, bumping his shoulder into Jay’s chest. He felt so nice and warm and fuzzy. For the first time in a long ass time, he felt safe and happy. And there was something else, a feeling that he didn’t recognize. 

He was cold all of a sudden, forgetting that the bed only had sheets and a small blanket. But Jay was fully clothed with warm materials. Half conscious, he leaned into Jay’s chest, his head tucked under his friend’s chin. Jay was already asleep, but his hand draped itself over Mason’s shoulders. Mason let out one last shudder of relief before succumbing to the wonderful bliss of sleeping next to the boy with soft dark hair and warm brown eyes.


End file.
